minerwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Miner Wars FAQ
Miner Wars 2081 FAQ 'Frequently Asked Questions' 'General Questions' What is 6DoF? 6DoF is an acronym for ‘6 Degrees of Freedom’, meaning that the player can move in 6 directions or axes, i.e. up, down, left, right, forward and backwards.   'Gameplay & Feature Questions' Will There Be a Cockpit View, First-Person View, Zoom, or a Set View? ''' Cockpit view/First-Person view is the default perspective. Zoom is available, and equipment upgrades to increase this view distance are present in the game. Views like Third Person will not be used, as they quickly become finicky and obstructed in tight spaces. '''How Will the Storage System Work Aboard Player Ships? It varies. Depending on the ship’s size and storage capacity, a ship can store ammo, ore, equipment, reserve fuel, etc. However, this is intended for ‘per-mission’ storage – you will generally only carry what is absolutely necessary. If I Get Lost, How Will I Find My Way Back? Map and Journal. In the game you have a Journal of all important events, and of course, a Map displaying your location. What are the Buttons, and How Do I Change Them? Controls are customizable, available under Options in the Menu. To view defaults please visit: - http://www.minerwars.com/CurrentBuildFeatures.aspx Will I Be Able to Alter My Ship or Make Upgrades? Yes. There are many equipment add-ons, weapon types, and ship upgrades waiting to be found, earned, awarded or bought in various locations throughout the Solar System. What Happens When a Player Dies? The player will respawn at their Mothership. The player will be deducted a financial penalty. Additionally, a portion of your ship's contents will also be lost, e.g. harvested ore or ammo. Other players can ‘loot’ these items from your ship's wreckage, but only for a limited period, and only if the ship is not completely destroyed. Incentive lies in disabling your opponent rather than outright obliterating them with rockets. Can We Use Mining Tools As Weapons? Yes. It will be possible to use the drill as a weapon – an excellent for stealth purposes, for example, stalking someone through a tunnel system. Using the drill will always disable the engines and allow for ‘looting’. How Do We Travel Between Sectors? Motherships and Regular Flying. At your Mothership, you’ll have access to a map which will allow quick travel between sectors. Alternatively, you can fly with your normal ship, but the journey is about a 30-minute trip across a sector, so prepare for a long flight. How Does Mining/Digging Work? Mining and Digging are two separate things: Asteroids are made from many different material types - Stone, gold, iron, uranium, cobalt, and platinum just to name a few. Digging is the removal of material – even if it is something valuable. This means that it will not be picked up. Mining involves collecting from an object or material. Move close and use the siphoning tool to extract ores. Mining has an impact on your carrier vessel's weighted-mass, so your ship will accelerate slower and consume more fuel. Scanners are also available for select resources. What about ‘Cooperative Mode’? Cooperative Mode is a mix of Single Player and Multiplayer. You will be able to invite buddies online to help you with a mission, or the entire game if you so please. Cooperative mode is also available in ‘Sandbox Mode’. How Do Factions Work? For Miner Wars 2081 factions will be preset. You will belong to a faction called The People’s Union. Is the World Persistent? Yes. How Will Miner Wars 2081 & the MMO Differ? Miner Wars 2081 is a Single Player and Multiplayer game, the first installation of the Miner Wars franchise. Release: Q1 2012 The Miner Wars MMO is a separate game which is and distinctly orientated at a much larger Multiplayer capacity. There will be a greater emphasis on ‘factioning’. Players will be able to build bases, join or create factions, and wage war. Release: Q3 2012 From What Era Do the Weapons Originate? Well, the 2080’s. Compare the technology of the 1940’s to today, then throw forward another 70 years – about the level or realistic weaponry to expect in 2081. For example, cannons, guns, rockets, mines, and many more – it would be doubtful that there would be force-fields, or teleporters, or a black hole gun. How Big is a Sector & How are They generated? All sectors are pre-generated. You can think about a sector as a cube, 100x100x100km or so. It takes approximately 16 minutes using the turbo/afterburner to reach the border of a sector from its center. Will We Have Storage at Our Mothership, & How Much ‘Stuff’ Will It Accommodate? It's like a universal bank. Your Mothership will be able to store a much more than your player ship. You can leave items, ammo, devices, etc., at your Mothership and retrieve/deposit from any other Mothership belonging to your faction - even if it’s in a different sector. Will There Be Sound in Space? Yes. Two reasons: (1) It is a common fallacy that there is no sound in space. Although there is no air-like atmosphere for sound waves to travel through, interstellar medium is abundant, and can equally compensate (provided you have the right equipment). Interstellar medium travels much faster than air, so the speed of sound in space is about 100km/s, rather than 0.340km/s on Earth. For more information, please contact your local library. (2) It’s a game. How Many Sectors Are There? Thousands. You can keep traveling for days and days, weeks and weeks. Careful though, you'll probably run out of oxygen or fuel. What Is the Currency Used in Miner Wars? ‘Credits’ is the universal currency used by all factions in the game. Can Players Place Markers on Their Map? ''' Yes. Markers are good. The option will also be available to allow others to see where you’ve placed them. '''What Factions Will the Game Have? You as a player in Miner Wars 2081 belong to The People’s Union. The player will be introduced to around a dozen factions during the course of a normal play through. In the MMO, there will be further dozens of other factions, including the ones featured in Miner Wars 2081 game, available for allegiance or opposition. For a more comprehensive look, please consult the Miner Wars Wiki. What Can You Do with Your Harvested Resources? Sell or Use. You can use your harvested resources for myriad different purposes, or sell them for ‘credits’, which can then be used to buy upgrades, more resources or new items. What Happens When Your Engines are Disabled, or You Run Out of Fuel? If your engines are dead, you’re stuck. But wait, there are several options: (1) You can repair your engines if you have a repair kit. It will only take a few seconds of game time. (2) Wait until and ally can come to the rescue. (3) Self-destruct and respawn—boom.   'Modding Questions' Will Players Be Able to Use the VRAGE Engine to Mod Miner Wars, and Will There Be Modding Tools to Help? ''' Yes. And modding tools will be up and running by release. '''Will I Be Able to Mod the Game? Create your own offshoot of the game?—yes. Third-party plugins?—yet to be seen.   'Hardware Questions' What are the Minimum System Requirements? - http://www.minerwars.com/Products.aspx Minimum and recommended specs are available here. Will Miner Wars Have Its Own Dedicated Servers? Yes. A dedicated server is already up and running, and additional servers will be added as needed.   'Community Questions' How Do the Medal Awards Work? - http://www.minerwars.com/ForumTopic.aspx?id=230 Please visit this link for a full explanation. Does Miner Wars Have a Fan-Site Kit? ' Fancy making a fan site?—Wonderful! - http://www.minerwars.com/Downloads.aspx In our Downloads section we have the ‘Miner Wars Art Pack 001’ which players can use on their fan sites. '''Forgotten your password? ' Click here - http://www.minerwars.com/ForgottenPassword.aspx   '''Store & Purchasing Questions Will Miner Wars Be Released on Xbox & PC at the Same Time? No. The PC version will be released first, followed soon after by the Xbox version. Will There Be Subscription Fees in Either Miner Wars 2081 or the Miner Wars MMO? No. How and Where Do I Submit My Player-Made Models? - http://www.minerwars.com/ManualFor3DModelContributors.aspx The ‘Work Process’ section will tell you how to do the actual submitting.    